Changing Of Heart
by Akuda
Summary: Rikku runs in to an old love...But will something that happened in the past come back to haunt her?RikkuXgippal RikkuXPaine Chap 5 is up, But it's a long one
1. Something I never Knew

Changing of the heart.  
Rikku''s point of view.

I guess you can say I''ve been abandoned. Yuna and Tidus were now together and were planning their life together. Paine and I were left behind. Yuna had forgotten about us.

The day Tidus came back was in a way the saddest moment of my life; it was the moment was I realized my own cousin was just using me. That fateful day she ran into Tidus's Arms and out of our lives forever.

Paine and I watched from a distance and could do nothing to pull her back to us.

""Do you think she''s going to be happy Paine?""

That day I watched her walk away from me, I felt my heart grow heavy with stress and a little of boredom. But I wasn''t about to let that stop me, No way.

After that I decided on my own that it was time for me to do something with my life, which meant dragging Paine alone for the ride.

"" Come on Paine you have to come with me""

""Rikku this is not up for debate, I''m not going with you and that''s that.''

""Paine……PLLEEASSSEEEE?""

I gave Paine the cutest and saddest puppy dog look i could think of.

""Rikku no means no""

"" Paine pleaseeeeee……I need my warrior to come with me""

""Rikku don''t make that face……. it might get stuck like that""

Paine began to walk way and out of the room. But I wasn''t about to let her get away with it. So I followed her out of the room.

"" Please Paine you have to come with me……. I need you with me……why can''t you see that?""

""Rikku Please enough of the whining……I''ll go with you on one condition""

""And what would that be?""

""Don''t embarrass me""

""Ok sounds good to me.""

I smiled at her and for the first time in a long time she smiled back at me.

Our trip I guess you can call it began like any other. Confusion. At the time we were both running around trying to get everything we needed. We decided we couldn''t let the others on the ship know of our little trip. I knew but brother would try to talk me out of it. And I wasn''t about to let him to that.

For once in my life I got out of bed earlier then 9 am. Which is a big surprise for me. And any one else. I had to wake up Paine with was to tell you the truth really fun.

I jumped on her and pulled her out of bed with out making a sound. Yet again another big surprise for me.

We got on to the docks and jumped on to another airship. We had no clue where we were going all we knew was it was going to be fun.

End of chapter one.


	2. Time to go back

Time go back.

Paine and I jumped off the airship only to realize we hadn''t gone anywhere cool. Were now in Bevelle. Great just what we needed.

""How about we go and see Baralai?""

Paine let out a sigh behind me. ""Because I don''t want to have to deal with that smart ass right now""

I turned around and jumped on her."" To bad were going to go and see him whether you like it or not""

Paine just glared at me and aloud her self to be lead away to the building where I knew Baralai was.

I walked into his office first. ""Hey you……happy to see us?""

He got up from his desk looked around and then said."" Either your going crazy or your hiding them.""

Paine then walked into the room and right away I could see the difference in the way Baralai was acting.

""Hey you guys I''m just going to go get a drink ok……?""

I walked out of the room closing the door behind me. But I wanted to know what was going to b talked about. So I leaned against the door and listened in.

Baralai spoke first.

""How have you been Paine?""

""Just fine…….''

""How come you never want to talk to me anymore?""

""I don''t know ok……""

There was a long pause and then I heard him say this,

""Paine, I Love you. Why don''t you understand?""

""I do understand but the thing is……would you have time for me?""

""For you Paine always.""

""But right now Rikku and I are Traveling and there would be no time to see you""

""Well then.thats a problem.""

I chose that moment to come running in. I bounded in to the room like I didn''t know anything. I acted the way I always do but I know Paine knew something. And I was about to give myself away.

""You know you shouldn''t stay in this office during nice weather, why not come with us……. I was going to pick up Gippal on the way……and I don''t want Paine to feel like she''s alone in this world so how about you come with us?""

I saw the look in Paine''s eyes as I said this. It looked like she was about to kill Baralai looked at me.

""Rikku I don''t know……it would be hard.""

""You have no choice your coming.""

At that point I knew my respect points had gone down a lot. Well who cares. If Paine knew that Baralai and I have been planning this for months now. She would kill us both.

After having the slow boy pack, we set off to go to where I once lived. Home.

""We''re here……."" I yelled this as I ran off the ship.

Paine and Baralai were taking their dear sweet time with getting off the ship.

""I''m going to go and get Gippal……I''ll meet you back here in a few ok?""

With out a look back I ran off, off to find Gippal.

I was running around like I was an idiot……Wait I am. Damn I need something else. Oh never mind.

At the time I wasn''t paying much attention to where I was going and before I knew it I was on my ass shocked out of hell.

""Well if it isn''t Cid''s little girl.""

Wait I knew that voice, and only one person calls me that. Time to pounce.

""Damn you jackass.""

"" What I don''t even get a hello?""

""What you should get is slapped, but I''m feeling nice to day.""

""Ok then whets wrong with you?""

Before he had a chance to respond I jumped on him and began to pull him back to the ship.

""Umm Rikku where are you taking me?""

""You''re coming with us……we''re off to find something to do with our life''s.""

""Yeah ok, you have fun with that.""

""You''re coming with us……so there.""

The sad thing was he didn''t put up a fight so I''m guessing he missed me. Kinda like I missed him. I dragged him to the ship where the others should have been but then I remembered I told them I would be back in a few hours. They probley went off to do shopping. So I took that chance to chat a little with the smartass.

"" So why are you coming with me with out a fight?""

"" Rikku I''ve missed you a lot……. and I want to get you back for all those smartass remarks.""

As he said that there was a look in his eyes that I didn''t want to know what it meant. But in away I wanted to know, but then again…….

""Ain''t that cute.""

""You know it is it''s me.""

I just laughed at him and walked on to the airship. And he followed.

End of chapter two.


	3. Games of love

Games of love.

It took a while for Paine and Baralai to get back. But then again I wasn''t about to complain. It allowed me to get back on the right terms with Gippal. But what I realized while hanging around him was that I was beginning to fall for him. Not something I wanted to do. And I think he was planning it the entire time. Wow he pulled a me.

The ship took flight again. And this time we knew where we were going. We were going to go and see what there was way in the sands of home. Although Gippal and I both come from home neither of us were aloud to go this far out. And I know it was going to get interesting. The only thing I Knew was that there was a great dance club out there.

We watched all the sand go under us. And then we saw it. A Large piece of macnacha sticking out of the ground. The captain aloud us off there and we walk the rest of the way.

As we walked we could feel the ground under us. Which was really cool. I pushed my way into the door but it wouldn''t open.

""Fine be that way……TAKE THIS"" I jumped up and did a high kick to the door. And then it decided to open. Stupid thing. I will never understand why doors hate me.

""Rikku……shall we go in and dance like ole times?"" He held out his hand to me and I took it. We walked down the long flight of stairs. I knew Paine and Baralai would follow me down there. For some odd reason I was nervous, I don''t know why. Maybe it was because I never have danced in front of Gippal. What ever it was I wish it would go away.

After going down a lot of stairs, we finally found where the loud music and up beat was coming from. We opened the doors and there was a mass wall of bodies dancing to the music. I knew that I was home. I love to dance I really do but in front of Gippal. I never did get over it.

Before I had a chance to say lets go sit at the bar, Gippal had my hand and was dragging me on to the dance floor. I looked around Paine and Baralai was nowhere to be found. I was out here with Gippal all by my self. Oh boy.

But then it hit me, why should I care about what he thinks. I know I can dance and I don''t need to prove it to him. With that thought alone I began to dance to the music. Easy at first but then I really got into it. I allowed my hips to roll to the music. I was in a trance; I didn''t care who saw me dancing. But it was then that I saw how many other guys had their eyes on me. But I didn''t care at all. I was here to have a good time. I didn''t care if they wanted me, I didn''t want them. I wanted Gippal.

I swear that boy can read minds or something. Because right then I felt his hands on my hips and I found myself being pulled to him. I didn''t want to refuse but I tensed up anyways, I don''t know why. I found that I don''t know a lot.

""Relax Rikku, I''m here""

I could feel him agnsit my back. I could feel him holding me in a gentle yet hard way. It was beginning to arouse me in ways I shouldn''t be.

We moved to the music in perfect rhythm. I felt like I was in a trance or something. During the songs we danced through all I could think of was he. Him and I.

Sometime during the song I turned in his hold and began to grind with him. At that point I knew we had people watching. He didn''t seem to care. The whole time he didn''t look away from my eyes.

A slow song came on and we slowed down to the beat. I put my head on his chest as he held me closer. I could feel his heart. And at that point I decided to ask him.

""Do you like me more then a friend?""

The question was out of the blue but I needed to know. I needed to know if everything was right in the world.

""Rikku……You should already know that…….""

With that said he bent down so that his lips were close to mine but not quite there. He whispered against my lips.

"Your my one and only……and you always will be.""

He finally kissed me. It was like there were rockets going off in my head. I couldn''t believe that this was happening. I was so shocked. But I took the kiss and deepened it. My arms tightened around his neck.

When the kiss ended we were both flushed. I wanted more of him.

We went and found Paine and Baralai who seemed flushed like us, but I''m not going to ask why. We sat down by them, and Gippal took my hand in his and held it there. We ordered some drinks and after a few more dances we decided to leave.

Upon boarding the airship Baralai asked if I could switch rooms with him to be with Paine, which meant I would be with Gippal. We both agreed to it.

That night I spent it in the comfort of Gippal's strong arms.

End of chapter three.


	4. Never again

Never again

After waking up in Gippal''s arms, I was a little out of it, I didn''t know what had gone on that night. After all the drinks we had, i''m surpised i don''t have a hangover.

Our trip was not about to end there, no not at all. We had decided it was time to go and see Yunie and Tidus. Wow the people who abandoned me i want to go and see. Whats wrong with me?

The ship we flew on was the best flight ever. Fast and easy. But i had a bad feeling about going to vist my dear cousin. I felt as if something was going to go wrong.

We finally reached the village where they were. It was the same village were we all first met. Werid how you always come back to the spot.

Once we got off the ship i saw it. My older brothers ship was all so there. Well now i know why i was having all these bad feelings.

I saw him come running out side and right in fornt of me.

""where have you been Rikku? You had the whole team worried about you, Even Yuna was worried……whats wrong with you? Paine why didn''t you stop her?""

God all these stupid questions. I just told brother to left me alone. He had no right to know what had happened in our trip.

I ran to go and Find Yuna……And when i did find her, I got the biggest surpise of my life.

""Rikku……hey, i''m so glad your here, get the others and bring them to my house ok?""

I nodded at her and went to go get them. I ran into Gippal gain. Knocking myself off my feet. He just laughed and helped me up. But he never let go of my hand. It was just like last night. Werid.

We all went back to Yunies house where we saw Tidus sitting in a chair beaming with joy. Did i really want to hear this?

""were getting married in two days!''

I looked over at Yuna then back at Tidus.

""No way oh my god that is so cool.""

We all went in to the happest mood ever. I was happy that they were getting married but i was unsure about it. I looked over at my brother and saw he was crying. Hen he saw that i was watching him, he ran out the door. But no one but me noticed. So I went to go and find him.

I saw him sitting on the docks crying. Its really hard to see him cry.

""hey you ok""

""why……why did she……""

""Because she loves tidus, Some day brother there is going to be a very special younge lady whos going to love you""

He just shook his head at me and ran on to the ship. I didn''t see him for the next few days. But i was begging to get worried. So i went to find him.

I found him in his room trying to kill him self.

""WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?""

He just cried harder. I knew it was wrong to yell. So i went to comfort him in his time of need.

""hey it''s ok, don''t worry ok? I''m here for you, i''m right here.""

I took him in my arms and held him until he stopped crying. I never knew that someday my brother would need me like this. It was always me who needed him. He finally decided to come out and see how The wedding was going. And since it was that day we had to get ready. Which was fun.

Paine had to wear a dress and our men had to get all snazed up.

When the hour came that Yuna and Tidus were going to get married, everyone was there and nervous.

End OF chapter four


	5. Chapter 5

Someday soon.

Rikku's point of view

I and Gippal have been planning the wedding for almost a month now. It's been a lot of hard work and everything but it will soon pay off.

We are going to get married tomrrow. I'm so scared. But i know everything will go well.

Paine and Yuna have planned my day tommrow. I'm not aloud to see Gippal for the entire day. I guess it's something werid, i don't know what to call it.

Their going to take me out and get my hair done then it's off for luch. I get to sleep in tommrow.

Gippal's and Mine wedding isn't until later today. I think it was something like four o'clock. I don't think i could wait that long.

I woke up at around Ten am. I'm still tired from working out with the others yesterday. I look around and Gippals not there. I'm guessing the other guys came in and took him before could wake up. Damn. I wanted to see him.

Yuna comes running and and drags me out of bed.

"come on sleepy head time to get going"

But i don't wanna"

" don't make me go and get Paine"

"i'm up ok" I get up and out of bed and get dressed. I look on the mirror and theres a letter for me…From Gippal.

To my one and only love,

Sorry that i'm not there for you to wake up to. But Tidus and Baralai came in and ran away with me. I made this letter for you.

I can't wait until i can call you mine forever. I wanted to say this to your face but as i said i'm not there. But just wait Rikku. I will be there for ever and ever. I won't leave you. I never have and I never will. You are always on my mind. And i can't wait to see you come walking down the isle with Cid. I'm going to be the happiest not to meantion the luckiest man on the face of spira.  
I love you  
Gippal.

I looked up from the letter and i had tears in my eyes. I'm so happy to day is the day.

"come on Rikku lets go"

Coming Yunie"

I run outside and see alhe girls standing there. Well lets get this over with.

They take me to a very fancy hairsalon. I finally choose what type of hair do i want. I've choosen a down do. I would rather beable to have my hair down then in a bun or something.

After getting my hair done we go and have something to eat.

"so Rikku are you ready?" Paine Looks at me with a happy face on.

"I don't know Paine, I'm so scared that i might not beable to go through with it."

They all look at me and smile, Yuna specks first.

"it's ok to feel this way, i was the same way not to long ago" she pauses and looks at us " but i got over it by telling myself how much i love Tidus and how much he loves me."

"thanks Yunie, I'll remeber that." I smile and we get up and leave.

The day has passed so slowly. I want to go and see my Gippal. I miss him so much that i don't know what i would do with out him. I HATE this. But then again only a few more hours and I'll be with him forever.

Yuna and them surpise me by taking me to a spa.

"it's to help you relax" Yuna smiles at me " it was Pianes Idea"

" Thanks you guys…..but i want to go and see Gippal."

"you can't Rikku, it's not right."

I glare at Paine after she said that. Ohhh how much i wanted to run away from them all. But hey their right so I'll just have t deal with him.

After many hours of waiting we go back to the rooms to get ready. I can't belive it. I'm finally going to walk down the isle to my love Gippal.

End of chapter one.

For some odd reason right now i feel like i can't do it now. Yuna and the other s think it's because i'm scared. But i belive it's something different. I don't know yet. It's hard to tell. But i do know this. That everytime i look at Paine i get this werid feeling like butterflies you know. Weird if you ask me.

I was putting on my dress when i saw paine looking at me. I never really relized how bueatiful she is. Ahhh what am i saying. She's my best friend and i'm going to be getting married soon. Whats wrong with me.

Everything was going well. I was about to walk down to go my Gippal but yet again watching Paine go by me in tha dress just made me stop and think. Doing that almost made me miss my cue to start walking out there in front of all those people.

As i walked i kept my eyes on Gippal. I couldn't allow my self to think about anything eles but him. Must not think about Paine.

Gippal said the most lovely vows. I ended up crying up there because wow, i didn't know he loved me so much.

As i said my vows to him, i thought about all the times he had been there for me. Even calling up one of them. The time where i couldn't find my pick chocobo. I was so upset but in the end it was him who found him.

Things


End file.
